The program of research on cancer of the cervix, particularly with respect to the relationship with genital herpesvirus antibodies, is continuing. A prospective study with a major emphasis on the relationship between endocrine factors determined by blood analysis and cancers of the reproductive organs will also be initiated. Studies of the relationship of allergic diseases and endometrial diseases to cancer will also be conducted.